User blog:Mizuki Raimon/Um... a MUCH clearer version of the Scouting blog.
What is Scouting? Well... hmm. How should I put this? Scouting is the system in the Inazuma Eleven games to recruit other players from other teams, that you cannot really acquire as the story progresses (for e.g: You obtain Fubuki in your team in Inazuma Eleven 2: Fire Blizzard as the story goes on where you have to get more members to go against Aliea Academy, but you CANNOT obtain Gazel/ Suzuno Fuusuke as the story line goes on, only through scouting). Machines There are scouting machines that tell you the current players available for you to scout from the teams you have played so far. The machines will refresh the list of players to scout every time you use it. Through that way you have to pay the machine to scout someone with the P's you get from having soccer matches. Note: You CANNOT scout TWO people at the same time, resulting in you wasting the P's Stray soccer matches Sometimes when you are battling a random team while walking around the region, after you have successfully beaten the random team, one of the members of that team may ask for you to recruit them. You have the option of yes or no. Those vent things... Like those can drinks that you just put in the coin, press a button, and get your choice of drink. In the game, and as far as I'm concern, only in IE3, you can collect 3 types of chips, to go into 3 different choices for the vent things. When you put in the chip, it'll drop a little plastic ball, that then opens to say the player that you can scout, the position, level, stats, and info. You can have the choice of yes or no, though you will be wasting chips if you keep doing no... :( Characters you can scout in: IE3 Suzuno Fuusuke: You can scout him after you have beaten Fire Dragon in the Principle's route in the Raimon Dorms. Just refresh the machine until you see Suzuno's profile. Pay the machine the amount of P's that you have to pay to unlock Suzuno, and go to Toranoya's. When you're at the place, walk straight, and turn left, and you will see Suzuno standing there with the Inazuma Japan sweatshirt and pants on. Challenge him, and once you have beaten ALL of his challenges (losing one will result you in restarting every challenge again) he will allow you to recruit him in Inazuma Japan. Recommended: Have your team mates at a fairly high level, and each of them MUST have some type of hissatsu. Bring ones that have DF and SH hissatsus mainly, and at least some that has OF hissatsus. Suggestion: You might want to level your WHOLE team up by beating Knights of the Queen, the next team you face after Fire Dragon. Make sure that nearly all of your team members have either an OF or DF move. You don't have to force yourself to. It's just that it'll be easier for you to fly past all of Gazel/ Suzuno Fuusuke's challenges; that is, if you have amazing dribble control with the stylus :) I'll end it off here. Wow. It looks like an actual page if you think about it... lol xD Category:Blog posts